Putting is one of the most intricate and important aspects of the game of golf with the most important single golf club in every golfer's bag being the putter. Since the object of the game of golf is to knock the golf ball into the hole from the tee off area in the fewest number of strokes, a short putt is as important as a long drive. Furthermore, the putter as opposed to any other golf club is used on every hole on a golf course unless the player unexpectly knocks the ball into the hole from off the green.
There are many reasons for missing a putt and some of these reasons such as the condition and contour of the green cannot be controlled by the golfer. It is therefore very critical to take best advantage of the aspects of putting that can be controlled. It is further very important that the golfer have a putter which produces the proper type of roll for that particular player regardless of his or her bad putting habits.
Most conventional putters have a flat putting face from which it is often difficult to hit the ball on a straight line without imparting an undesirable side spin to the ball. The more sidespin imparted the more the ball tends to roll away from its intended target, particularly in view of spike marks and debris on the green which accentuate misdirection of the ball due to the sidespin. Furthermore, there are many instances in which a golfer may not have the putter properly aligned with the hole which will almost inevitably ruin the putt.